


1, 2, 3, Not only you and me

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Love Triangles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Thad si chiese per l’ennesima volta cosa ci stesse a fare lui lì dentro, quando tutto quello che realmente voleva era tornare a casa a deprimersi sul divano. E invece no, era al bancone del The OUT ...  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1, 2, 3, Not only you and me

Thad si chiese per l’ennesima volta cosa ci stesse a fare lui lì dentro, quando tutto quello che realmente voleva era tornare a casa a deprimersi sul divano. E invece no, era al bancone del The OUT, Quinn e Rachel scomparse da almeno mezz’ora. Maledetta Quinn Fabray, maledetto quel giorno all’asilo in cui le aveva offerto metà della sua torta al cioccolato e maledetta la sua alleanza con Nick.  
Forte dell’aiuto del suo migliore amico la sua migliore amica era riuscita a snidarlo dal suo appartamento, dove a sentire lei si stava imbradipendo, e lo aveva trascinato in quella discoteca, dove lei e Rachel lo avevano posteggiato al bancone e si erano eclissate.  
Non era colpa sua se da quando si era lasciato con Alfred si sentiva giù di morale, e avrebbe depennato Quinn dalla lista dei regali di Natale si ripeté prima di guardare un secondo verso la pista da ballo, niente d’interessante si disse prima di tornare a dedicarsi al suo bicchiere.

  
<< Scusa, posso chiederti una cosa? >> disse una voce alla sua sinistra e voltandosi rimase senza fiato: davanti ai suoi occhi c’era un tizio stupendo, alto, capelli castani e due occhi verdi e alquanto maliziosi che lo stavano come passando ai raggi X; peccato che accanto a lui ci fosse quello che sembrava essere il suo ragazzo, un tipo leggermente più anonimo di occhi verdi, ma per il resto ben proporzionato e muscoloso, due tizi assolutamente splendidi pensò Thad osservandoli una seconda volta.  
<< Si? >> chiese, ignorava cosa volessero i due da lui, forse volevano semplicemente sedersi e siccome non c’era posto gli avrebbero chiesto di alzarsi.  
<< Sembri un bel ragazzo, e siccome io e mio marito ci stiamo annoiando … saresti interessato a una cosa a tre? >> gli domandò occhi verdi e per poco Thad non si strozzò con la birra. Lui non era tipo da cose a tre, scambi di coppia o altro, credeva nell’amore come quello che c’era tra Nick e Jeff o Quinn e Rachel, o anche tra quei due, non era cieco da poter ignorare come si guardavano.  
<< Te l’avevo detto Seb, dovevamo andare a Lafayette Street, non qui dentro >> disse l’altro tizio rivolgendosi ad occhi verdi che lo guardava incoraggiante.  
<< Io … accetto >> rispose incerto, Quinn e Rachel volevano che si svagasse, e lui si sarebbe svagato. << Sicuro? Non sembri il tipo da certe cose >> disse occhi verdi, Seb, scrutandolo con attenzione. << E invece voglio farlo, Thad Harwood >> rispose prima di stringere la mano di entrambi.  
<< Sebastian Smythe, e lui è mio marito Hunter Clarington, piacere di conoscerti, Thad >> disse Sebastian prima che lui e Hunter gli facessero segno di seguirli.

  
Si sentiva a disagio mentre entrava in quella casa e vedeva gli altri dirigersi verso la cucina, appena in tempo per evitare un gatto bianco che si diresse verso Hunter miagolando infastidito.  
<< Clarence, amore di papà! Ti abbiamo svegliato? >> domandò Hunter prima di prendere in braccio il gatto e accarezzarlo dolcemente. << No, non l’abbiamo svegliato Clarington, non dopo che hai chiuso la porta in quel modo, e tieni quella bestiaccia lontana da me >> disse Sebastian dalla cucina, a quanto sembrava a lui i gatti non piacevano. << Non ascoltare quel cattivone di Seb Clarence, papà ti proteggerà >> replicò Hunter prima che il gatto saltasse agilmente verso il divano e Sebastian tornasse dalla cucina con tre bicchieri di champagne.  
<< A noi … che ci sappiamo divertire >> dichiarò Sebastian prima di passargli il bicchiere e Thad si unì al brindisi, anche se continuava a sentirsi di troppo in tutta quella situazione.

  
E quella sensazione continuò anche quando arrivarono in camera da letto, e Hunter gli fece segno di sedersi sulla poltrona accanto al letto prima di spogliare Sebastian di fronte ai suoi occhi. << Puoi spogliarti anche tu >> gli suggerì Sebastian mentre Hunter era arrivato alla cintura dei pantaloni, e per un secondo Thad ci pensò sul serio, spogliarsi e unirsi a loro, ma gli sembrò troppo intimo, forse dopo.  
Per il momento si accontentò di rimanere seduto nella poltrona a sorseggiare lo champagne mentre i due si baciavano davanti ai suoi occhi. Quei baci pieni di desiderio, il modo in cui si sfioravano, il modo in cui si guardavano, tutto lo faceva sentire un estraneo ma lo eccitavano allo stesso tempo pensò prima di accavallare le gambe per non mostrare quella che era a tutti gli effetti un’evidente erezione.  
<< Che carino che sei, non credi anche tu Hunter? >> chiese Sebastian quando lui e Hunter si separarono dall’ennesimo bacio, era così bello in quel momento, e lui si sentiva così colpevole a pensarlo. << Adorabile, un tipetto adorabile, ora voltati amore mio, e fatti scopare di fronte a Thad >> ansimò Hunter prima di aprire un cassetto del comodino mentre Sebastian obbediva, continuando a mantenere il contatto visivo con lui che non sapeva che cosa fare.  
<< Non distogliere lo sguardo Thad >> sussurrò Hunter e lui gli obbedì, osservando come Hunter lentamente preparava Sebastian, prima un dito, poi un secondo e infine un terzo, mentre Sebastian ansimava e cercava di limitare i gemiti.  
Se Thad aveva pensato che l’altro fosse bello si dovette ricredere nel momento in cui Hunter entrò dentro di lui e dopo qualche secondo, e diversi baci soffici lasciati sulla sua schiena iniziasse a muoversi, Sebastian non era bello, era stupendo, semplicemente stupendo. Era stranamente eccitante osservare quei due che facevano l’amore davanti a lui, sentire i loro gemiti che lo eccitavano e vedere come Hunter affondasse nel corpo del marito, quella visione mandava scariche elettriche verso il suo bassoventre, mai come Sebastian che si muoveva andando incontro alle spinte dell’altro gemendo come la migliore delle puttane.  
Era tutto così eccitante, e personale, che si sentì nuovamente a disagio quando i due si baciarono per l’ennesima di fronte ai suoi occhi, una mano di Hunter ferma sui fianchi di Sebastian e l’altra che si occupava dell’erezione dell’altro.  
<< … Ti piace quel che vedi Thad? >> ansimò Hunter prima che Sebastian gemesse più forte e lui si sentì il corpo in fiamme nel vedere i due che raggiungevano l’orgasmo insieme, erano una visione, una visione così seducente e allo stesso romantica che ebbe la tentazione di unirsi a loro e allo stesso tempo di fuggire il più velocemente che poteva.

  
Rimase invece immobile, ancora seduto sulla poltrona mentre i due riprendevano fiato, almeno finché Hunter non si alzò e si diresse verso il comodino e lo vide estrarre un pacchetto di sigarette. << È tutto tuo Thad, trattamelo bene >> disse semplicemente prima di accendersi una sigaretta e lui lentamente iniziò a spogliarsi.  
<< Vieni qui … vieni da me >> sussurrò Sebastian allungando le braccia nella sua direzione e … era così bello con i capelli in disordine, gli occhi ancora dilatati e il corpo che odorava di sesso che Thad si dovette trattenere dal precipitarsi da lui e riempirlo di baci.  
Invece abbracciò quel corpo così dannatamente tentatore e iniziò lentamente a sfiorarlo, quasi con reverenza. << Qui dobbiamo velocizzare le cose >> ansimò Sebastian prima di ribaltare le posizione e iniziare a strusciarsi contro di lui con furia, era evidente cosa volesse fare pensò Thad prima di ansimare.  
Quasi non si accorse che l’altro si era calato sulla sua erezione perché proprio in quel momento Sebastian lo aveva baciato. Di solito quando si trattava di primi baci Thad era un tipo da bacio lento, dolce, quasi sfiorato, ma quello … quello non era certamente lento, dolce o leggero, era ardente, pieno di promesse bagnate e dia aspettative e gli venne spontaneo rispondere prima di far scendere le sue mani dalla schiena di Sebastian alle sue natiche che strinse con forza. Non gli importava di essere nuovo a simili cose, che forse Hunter li stesse osservando, non in quel momento, non con quel corpo caldo sopra di lui che si muoveva con furia e quelle labbra così sexy che lo stavano coinvolgendo in un bacio più passionale del precedente.  
Sebastian si muoveva con forza, mordendosi le labbra e facendo leva sul suo petto ed era semplicemente meraviglioso si disse Thad quando si separarono da quel bacio, era tutto così erroneamente perfetto, e voleva che non finisse mai, non doveva finire si ripeté prima di far scivolare una mano tra i loro corpi e accarezzare la virilità di Sebastian, era così eccitato da tutto quello.  
<< Guardati … come sei bello amore mio … come sei bello quando ti fai scopare così … sei … così eccitante mentre ti fai scopare da Thad. Ti piace vero? … Ti piace avere il suo cazzo … oh se ti piace … quanto ti amo in questi momenti >> disse una voce alla sua destra che gli fece aprire gli occhi, anche se non ricordava di averli chiusi e lo fece voltare. Hunter era seduto nella sua stessa poltrona, ancora nudo, e si stava toccando.  
Fu quello che lo imbarazzò, il modo in cui l’altro si eccitava a vedere suo marito che si faceva scopare da qualcun altro, anzi, che in quel momento sentisse il bisogno di farlo sapere a entrambi. Avrebbe voluto ribellarsi, alzarsi da lì e dire ai due che lui non se la sentiva più ma proprio in quel momento, come se avesse intuito quel che pensava Sebastian lo baciò, un bacio lento, quasi romantico.  
Rimase senza fiato mentre sentiva l’orgasmo, limitandosi ad assecondarlo, era tutto sbagliato pensò, doveva essere a casa, a sentire musica triste sul divano e non in quella stanza a fare sesso con quel tizio davanti agli occhi di suo marito. O doveva trovarsi un ragazzo … e per un secondo s’immaginò con Sebastian, sarebbe stato perfetto se non fosse stato per quel piccolo dettaglio, ma era tutto sbagliato.  
<< Eravate così belli, così belli >> ansimò Hunter prima di cercare le labbra di Sebastian in un bacio, con le sue mani che lo sfioravano lentamente e come prima si sentì di troppo.

  
<< Venite da me, tutti e due … venite da me >> gemette Sebastian prima che Hunter iniziasse a baciargli e a leccargli la schiena sensuale. Questa volta rimasero distesi tutti e tre sul letto, le lenzuola probabilmente finite per terra, Sebastian che si spingeva dentro di lui con spinte irregolari e sconnesse che lo facevano gemere e implorare di averne di più, di averlo tutto e Hunter che invece era più lento, più deciso.  
Stava per cercare la bocca di Sebastian in un bacio quando Hunter lo precedette, prima di sfiorargli con la mano il fianco e farlo inarcare e lui rimase ad osservarli mentre quei due si baciavano, così sensuali, così provocanti e così innamorati. << Je t’aime … tu est mon cœur … mon âme … ma vie >> gemette Sebastian in francese quando i due si separarono, allora, e solo allora lo baciò, un bacio dolce e tenero, mentre la sua mano gli stava regalando il paradiso.  
Avrebbe voluto gemere che anche lui lo amava, urlare che tutto quello era sbagliato e che non era da lui fare simili cose ma l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare in quel momento fu soffocare un gemito prima di raggiungere il culmine e crollare appagato in quell’intrico di braccia  e gambe.

  
Il giorno era appena uscito dalla camera da letto quando vide Sebastian che stava preparando la colazione.  
<< Dov’è tuo marito? >> chiese sovrappensiero osservando le tante foto dei due mentre un dubbio iniziava a farsi strada nella sua testa. << È partito questa mattina tornerà tra cinque mesi … se tutto va bene, caffè? >> gli rispose l’altro e si sentì gelare nell’osservare una foto di quello che gli sembrava un matrimonio, Sebastian indossava sicuramente uno smoking, ma Hunter … quella era un’uniforme militare, ne era più che certo.  
<< Certo, che lavoro fa? >> chiese a disagio cercando di non guardarlo, aiutato in questo da Clarence che stava disegnando un otto perfetto strusciandosi sulle sue caviglie. << Colonnello del decimo Mountain Division, è partito oggi per l’Afghanistan >> gli spiegò Sebastian con calma mentre gli passava la sua tazza di caffè.  
Merda, tutto ma quello no, perché aveva avuto la sfortuna di innamorarsi, perché sì, si era innamorato; del marito di un soldato? Come poteva essere così sfortunato?


End file.
